The widespread adoption of portable computing devices, such as smartphones and tablet computers, has resulted in a corresponding increase in the amount and types of electronic content available to users. This includes the providing of augmented reality (AR) content, where image data can be captured for a location and a computing device can render content such that the content appears, at least as displayed on a screen of the device, that the content exists in that physical location. In many situations the device performing the rendering will attempt to determine an appropriate surface or object to use as a location for displaying the AR content. There will not always be appropriate surfaces or objects available, and displaying AR content at a distance from physical objects or surfaces detracts from the perceived realism of the augmented reality experience.